


Winter Goes By, but not for Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: (orphaning bc i'm insecure af, Burn injuries, Haircuts, M/M, Seasonal changes, also, comment below if there are any typos!, episode 2), fern is still his own person, i can't really elaborate on the story in tags--this one's a short one before i go to bed, once again NOT finncest. gross, thanks for reading!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fern and Finn go to bed, but since Finn's a little too chilly after a wintery adventure, Fern chooses to go over by the A/C instead.Cue haircut scene.
Relationships: Fern the Human/Finn the Human
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Winter Goes By, but not for Forever

Fern goes through seasonal changes.

Finn can adapt to the dead blades of grass strewn all over the house..he thinks.

Sometimes, Fern likes to sleep in Finn's bed, either with him when Finn's home for the night, or when Finn's left the treehouse, out to go adventure underneath the glaring moonlight. It's awkward at first, but Finn never minds when Fern climbs inside with him, until he starts shedding dead grass all over the bed. Again.

Sweeping the last of the blades out from the covers, and underneath the sheets, Finn swooped himself right into bed.

Fern was out over near the table, trying to soak in all the heat from the A/C heater Finn had installed for the verdant. He hugged the machine as hard as he could against yellowing greenery, it was almost adorable, if Fern wasn't hugging onto it for dear life. Finn was cold tonight after coming home from another ice adventure, so Fern had resorted to the heater instead.

"Hey, Fern?" Finn sat up, still tucking himself in. "You sleeping over here tonight?"

Fern shook his head, turning to the other. "No. You're kinda cold..maybe tomorrow, if you're not out on another adventure that night." Fern adjusted himself back over to the heater, letting the thermal embrace wash over him once again, "Thanks, though."

Shrugging, Finn gave him a small smile. "G'night, Fern. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Fern nods, "G'night, Finn." came the even smaller reply.

//

Finn wakes up to the smell of, from what he can tell just from the scent, freshly mowed grass.

And once his eyes adjust to the light, rubbing at them a little, there's a small forest fire starting from a brush of Fern's hair.

With the scream of a pitch so loud it could split open heaven's very gates, Finn crashed out of bed, arms flailing to sit up and move Fern's bushy hair away from the heater. Not even half-awake, Fern looked up to the other boy rather groggily, reaching up to move a lock of roasting, charred vegetation away from his face.

Soon, panic began to set into the fernier boy, trying desperately to blow away the remains of his floral hair, obsidian embers dusting all around the table.

"Fern! You okay? You almost got burnt up, man!" Finn pat around the others hair, running a double-check all over to make sure there were no more fires set ablaze to his hair. Fern gave a short hum in agreement, checking around with him. After all, four hands are better than two. He..doesn't know where that quote comes from.

Finn seemed to calm down once he made fully sure that, no, there wasn't a single inferno left in sight. A 'phew' escaped from past his lips, reaching over to the heater and dialing down the heat.

"Fern," Finn flinched at the heat still emitting from the A/C, nudging Fern a little further away from the table. "how long have you been asleep? It doesn't look like it's been a while, just along the tips, mostly on the side.." Finn squinted, trying to get a closer look at the singed tips forementioned.

Fern shook his head, "Not very long..I only fell asleep maybe an hour ago. I forgot to turn it off, I guess. I dinked up again."

"Hmm.." Finn took hold of the bristles, running a single thumb over them to whisk off some of the burns. "Well, we could always give you a haircut!"

Fern seemed displeased, even at just the mention of cutting his hair. Finn shrugged it off fairly easy, taking hold of the others hand, the scratchy shrubs of his skin not bothering the human boy in the least. "Don't worry! I'm not a hairdresser or anything, but I'm sure it'll be fine! Right, buddy?"

A small, doubtful look, but still a small one!

He'll take it!

//

And, that's how they got here.

Finn held a somewhat petite pair of scissors in one hand, and a comb in the other. Jake style!

Although..Fern was still anxious.

"Finn..are you sure you know how to do this? What if you, like, cut open my neck or something?" Fern's face turned increasingly worried at the thought, eyeing the scissors Finn held in the mirror. He'd brought him to the bathroom, since there already was a ton of hair in here from when Finn brushes his own every morning.

A sigh, "Fern, I know how to cut my own hair, so of course I can cut yours. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Fern still looked a little miffed, probably wanted to say something, but accepted his fate, pushing his hair back to let Finn access the endless tufts of hair that now sit right in front of him.

Finn snipped away at the coal-like strips, watching a few dozen golden freesias sprout from the upper region of Fern's head. 

Snip after snip, cut after cut, as gentle as a energetic boy like Finn could ever be, he tried not to accidentally nick the back of Fern's neck with the clippers, meekly tucking away at the fluffy shrubs.

"Finn, are you--"

"Done!" Finn blurted out, right before Fern could even get a full sentence out. Fern turned to Finn, blinking once, twice. Then, back over to the mirror.

A small smile came from and to along his face, as he played with the tufts.

The freesias withered, popping out from his hair and gliding to the tiled bathroom floor, but soon were replaced by many amaryllises, all at once. "Wow." chimed Fern, "Not too bad."

"You..like it?" Finn beamed, the starlights nearly visible in his eyes. Fern certainly agreed, tussling around his hair for a few seconds before turning over to Finn, rather amused. "Yeah. It's still as long as ever..gonna miss that extra length, though." Fern folded his hair over, grabbing his hat and shoving it all right back in.

Finn shrugged, "You'll grow it back soon enough, bud."

"Fiiinn! Breakfast time!" B-MO called from downstairs, strident voice grating throughout the tree house. With a jump, Finn turned back over to Fern, who was staring at the hair on the ground.

"Fern?" asked Finn, "You wanna come with?"

Fern gave Finn a once-over, and just..shook his head. "No," a pause, "I got breakfast upstairs."

Finn looked down to the hair, and back over to Fern. He looked..disappointed. "Well, I'll..be waiting for you, just come downstairs when you're all ready, kay'?" Finn tried to reassure, but Fern seemed to only be half-listening.

"Okay," Fern nodded, turning even further away.

Geez, what happened?..

Why'd he build up that solitude again, once B-MO called him down for dinner?

Well,

there's some things he'll never know.

Small, small sweetpeas, tufting out with acacia blossoms, budding from the inside of Fern's hat.

**Author's Note:**

> freesias are for trust, or for hope (in this, it's trust)
> 
> amaryllises are for pride, or for confidence (in this, it's both)
> 
> sweetpeas are for goodbyes, or fare tidings (in this, it's both)
> 
> acacia blossoms are for deep friendship, or concealed love (in this, it's concealed love)


End file.
